Requiem for a Cat/Transcript
(The episode starts at the Vet, were Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffle are all sitting in the waiting room to get their tests results back, while Mr. Blik sits smiling and reads two pieces of paper, Waffle and Gordon hug and shiver of fear from the Vet, while also hearing a dog get a treatment in the other room) Gordon Quid: Oh I hate the Vet! A chamber pot of horrors where they- hook and broad! Waffle: Evil Broaders! (The Vet’s office door opens up. A small, boney, brown dog comes out whimpering while stumbling from wearing a cone) Waffle:(Screams) They turned that dog into a cone-headed freak! Gordon Quid: And we’re next Lad! (Gordon and Waffle jump and running around the whole waiting room while screaming) Mr. Blik: Cool it you raving corn cobs! (Gordon and Waffle then peek out of the curtains of the room’s window) Gordon Quid: Blik! How can you be so calm! Mr. Blik: Easy. Cause unlike you two masses of quivering gelatin, I take care of myself. (Screen show Gordon and Waffle, now with pot bellies grab their stomachs and relocate them to their bottoms making them slide on the floor while marching up to Blik) Mr. Blik: I’m sure everything we’ll be fine. Oh, and I need you to sign theses. (Hands Gordon and Waffle two papers and pens) Waffle: What are these? Mr. Blik: Your Wills (Gordon and Waffle begin signing the papers) Gordon and Waffle: Wills!?(Scream) (Both cats hug Blik on each side while shivering) Gordon Quid: What do you know Blik? Waffle:(Big eyed) Are we gonna, die!? Mr. Blik: No one said anything about dying! Still, you don’t want the Mansion falling into the wrong hands.(Giggles) Don’t forget to date them. (The Vet then opens his office door with the cats test results) Vet: Mr. Blik, Waffle, Gordon. I got your test results. (Screen zoom back to Waffle and Gordon who shiver together and Blik looking confident with his arms crossed) Vet: Waffle: Perfect Waffle:(Big Eyed) Mmm Vet: Gordon: Cleaned of health Gordon Quid:(Big Eyed) Mmm Vet: Mr. Blik Mr. Blik: Yes? Vet: I need to speak to you, privately. Gordon Quid: Good luck to you! Mr. "I take care of Myself" (Gordon and Waffle sit back on the bench while Blik walks into the Vet’s office. Blik then sits down feeling that his will be rewarded) Mr. Blik: Let me guess. I’ve won a award for "Feline Perfection". Vet: I’m afraid it’s serious Mr. Blik, You’ve only twenty-four hours to live. (Blik stops posing in perfection and looks shock) Mr. Blik: Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu, But I’m in perfect health. Vet: It can come on very quickly. Mr. Blik: There must be some mistake, some sort of mixup. Vet: I’m afraid not. You’ve got twenty-four hours. It will be all over then. (The Vet then walks away) Mr. Blik: Over? No, NO! (Screen then fades to Blik on his bed with the same position he was in the office) Mr. Blik: Twenty-four hours to live!?(Crying) I’m to pretty to die! (Blik’s then grabs an anvil and pounds his head on it) Mr. Blik: Must be strong. Poor Waffle and Gordon. (Blik then leaves his room and walks down the stairs) Mr. Blik: They’re gonna be crushed. Still, I’m sure they’ll give a wonderful send off to their beloved brother Mr.- Gordon Quid:(o.s) Blik is a nasty o’ beasty. Calling us blubbery, Insulted us! (Blik then spies into another room with Waffle and Gordon are looking into a mirror) Waffle: Insulter! Gordon Quid: You know what they’ll write on his gravestone don’t ya? "Here lies a mean cat, that never did a kind thing in his mean life"! Waffle: If he has a gravestone. (Waffle and Gordon then walk away in anger. Blik looks in confusion of what they said about him) Mr. Blik: Those ungrateful tubs of goose fat! Fine. I know some who care. (In another room, Hovis shoots a dart on a dart board with Mr. Blik’s face on it) Hovis: Yes. (Shoots another dart) Hovis: Yes. (Shoots another dart) Hovis: Yes (Mr. Blik then leans to the side of the wall with a face of sadness) Mr. Blik: Hovis too? (He then walks through a hallway full of art with him sculpted in it) (to be continued) Category:Transcripts